1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device that prevents drowning accidents in swimming pools. A mattress is provided which automatically inflates from an air compressor and rises to the surface of the swimming pool upon actuation by the interruption of a microwave sensor detection pattern. This provides a cushioned barrier between the surface of the swimming pool and the underwater region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safeguarding one's swimming pool has become just as important as having and enjoying such an amenity for the home or business owner. Unfortunately, lifeguards are never the solution for preventing drowning accidents at a private home or small business location, like motels. They cannot protect publicly accessible pools twenty-four hours a day.
Solutions to the problem have been developed as seen in the prior art. The most effective way of preventing accidental drowning has been the implementation of retractable hard covers that can be raised to the surface of the swimming pool. However, such methods using large ropes and nets actuated by pulleys or cranks can require the intervention of a person during the emergency. They detract from the aesthetic benefit of having a swimming pool. Systems which employ underground hydraulics or water jets that raise pool safety platforms can also be extremely expensive.
Signaling alarms can alert others to render assistance, but this requires an individual to wear a device, and, again, requires the help of outsiders in the proximate area. Alarms can only call attention to a potential drowning, not prevent it.
The present invention solves the problem of installation cost, aesthetic preservation, and independence from human intervention by providing an automatically-inflatable mattress, actuated by the interruption of microwave patterns from sensors disposed around the perimeter of a swimming pool. This is an improvement on other automatic sensing devices that have been accredited. The prior art teaches automatic actuation but all suffer from high cost and/or low dependability.